dynasty_warriors_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Yang Hu
Yang Hu (onyomi: Yō Ko) is an officer who served Wei in the games. Historically, he was considered a close friend of Lu Kang and a talented general of Jin. The Records of Three Kingdoms describe him as being of "medium height with fine eyebrows and a beautiful beard" and was known to be an incredibly compassionate individual. He is the brother of Yang Huiyu, who was Sima Shi's third wife thus making Yang Hu his other brother-in-law after Xiahou Xuan. He is the main protagonist in Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines 2 and is also one of the five playable characters. He also appears as one of the two bonus bosses in Sun Deng's story of the same game. Description * "A kind soul that was forced to endure pure chaos" Appearance Yang Hu has a cyan blue Personality As stated by Yueying, Yang Hu is a kind young man who doesn't seem to like fighting as he thinks that it's too frequent from where he lives (At that time, Cao Rui was busy mourning, which led to people fighting on a daily basis). Despite this, he's more than willing to do anything for himself, his friends and his family. Later on, he simply decided to do what's best for him and his family, something that Sima Yi was impressed at his capability. He even proved his worth to the Jin Kingdom by acting as bait to lure out some of Cao Shuang's forces during Sima Yi's coup against him. He has a habit of going overboard in his planning. If there's one thing Yang Hu is exceptionally skilled at, it's his planning. Always reliant on his plans, Yang Hu makes plans that often question his capabilities as a planner. For some reason, he is friends with The Bartender. Story Yang Hu's Story A Simple Confrontation goes wrong. Yang Hu was busy tending to his mother's garden when he was suddenly pulled into a fight by his sister Yang Huiyu, where he was forced to defend himself against a man who claims to be Yang Huiyu's husband (In reality, his sister was trying to avoid the man's flirtatious attempts to win her over). After beating the mysterious date, he stops and apologizes. The man revealed himself as Sima Shi, the older son of Sima Yi and Zhang Chunhua. Shocked at his arrival, Yang Hu went to apologize, only for Shi to wave it off, saying it was a misunderstanding. Voice Actors *Daisuke Ono - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines 2 (Japanese) *Charlie Day - Dynasty Warriors Bloodlines 2 (English) Trivia * Yang Hu looks identical to Masayoshi Tanimura from Yakuza 4. However, it's based on his remastered look. This was mainly because the remastered actor, Toshiki Masuda, was actually available during development as the original plan was to include someone like Tori Matsuzaka as the face model for him, but he was unavailable so Masuda was a last minute replacement for being the face model. * In the behind the scenes video for Yang Hu, it was revealed that he wasn't actually supposed to be the main character of the second game, but was highly requested by the fans to make a Jin based story.